Of Knights and Maidens
by LunarFlare14
Summary: The gang is back in their second year at duel academy and there are some new faces. chapter alternate POV from char to char. AlexisXJaden, ZanexOC, OCxSyrus note: the same OC for the last two, BastainxOC, R&R, Final chapter is UP!
1. Maiden of the Blue Veil

_Disclaimer: I do no own yugioh gx, yugioh, or duel mosters. I am just using them as a creativity building tool in this fan fiction. I own this plot and several characters but not all of them. I have also created several Duel Monster cards to fit my plot. _

_Maiden Of the Blue Veil_

Hi! I'm Melody Zaharia, 2nd year blue Obelisk at Duel Academy, the number one school for dueling. I have loved dueling since my stepbrother went off to college and left me his deck, saying I would put it to better use. Now I have built a deck almost completely my own. I still have a few cards from that first deck. Then my sister up and got famous and I traveled around the world. Appearing on TV sometimes and even some fancy celebrity get togethers. When I came here dueling stopped being fun. I got caught up in being the best, in winning. And somewhere along the line I lost myself. I conformed to the average girl. I wasted a year of my life, trying to be like everyone else. Walking like them, talking like them, dueling like them, insulting like them. They never really excepted me, though they never showed it. But this year I felt something knew in the air. Something was going to change. I felt it in the heart of the cards.

I walked down the hall. First day of my second year, and I was excited. My new uniform still had that new cloths smell to it. I had rebuilt my deck over the summer and I was ready. Suddenly one of my fellow Obelisks, a 3rd year boy, bumped into me. All my cards fell to the ground. I scrambled to pick them up, as the boy walked off laughing surrounded by his buddies. No one looked at me, or stopped to help. Most were wearing blue. That's when the warning bell rang. I hurried to pick them up, when someone began to help.

"Thanks, I am so going to be late, and on the first day back, too."

"No sweat."

I looked up. The boy in front of me was a Slifer, first year. Bottom of the dueling barrel. I looked around, the hall was deserted. I sighed, no one had seen him help me. Safe but for how long. Looking at him again I made and amazing discovery. He was pretty cute. He had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep green eyes and that smile… Now my heart and my stubborn head were in a dilemma. I was loyal to my fellow Obelisks (Why I'll never fully understand) but I was seriously thinking of getting to know this guy. While I was debating with my self we finished picking up my deck. The boy was looking at a card he'd picked up, eyes wide. "Wow… How did you get this? I've looked everywhere for one."

He was looking at the top card of my deck. It was my _Maiden of the Moonlight_. "Oh that. Well it's a long story. Short version is I wasn't really looking for it. It kind of found me really." I watched the way he looked at the card and I came to a decision in record time. I took the card and held it out to him. "If you want, you can have it."

He looked at me as if I had just told him I was from another planet. "Get out. Why would you just give it to me?"

"Because you helped me. Now take it." I said stuffing it into his hand.

"On one condition" he said putting it in his deck and pulling out another card. "Take this. It's not much compared to _Maiden of the Moonlight_ but…"

The card was _Dark Magician_. "Thank you." I said unable to hide the awe in my voice, or the smile on my face. The gesture was kind of sweet. I turned to jog down the corridor. I was defiantly going to be late. As I jogged I called over my shoulder. "The names Melody! You got one of those right?"

The boy blinked. "Oh, um, yeah. Mine's Loki."

"Who you got this hour?"

"Crowler."

"Well you'd best get moving, he hates it when students are late."

He ran down the hall in the other direction, and called, "I hope we see each other again."

I stopped and watched him run the rest of the length of the hall. He made it on time to class. That was good. Just then the bell rang and I began to run. I was going to be so late. I barged into class, out of breath. Every Obelisks eyes were on me. Even Jaden Yuki, a 2nd year Slifer (with a reputation for being late, beating high ranked students, winning the heart of almost every student and teacher, and sleeping in class), made it to class before I did. A good 20 pairs of eyes all followed me to my seat. The Slifers didn't seem to notice and the Ras were all listening to the lesson attentively. Luckily it was Professor Monsoon, a sweet red haired woman who taught deck balancing. Her favorite thing to tell them was a balanced deck was the key to victory. She let me get to my seat and then asked, "May I ask why you were not here at the beginning of class Ms. Zaharia?"

"I am sorry, Professor. You see I tripped in the hallway and my deck scattered all over the floor. I assure you it will not happen again."

"I will give you a warning since this has never happened before but try to get here on time from now on."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Knight of the Red Moon

_Knight of the Red Moon_

My name s Loki Foxtail, 1st year Red Slifer at Duel Academy. I have always dreamed of being one of the worlds greatest duelist. When I was excepted it was like I'd died and enter the next life. It didn't matter that I got one of the lowest scores, I was in. Then at the acceptance dinner I met the girl who now inhabits my every thought. I never imagined she'd take a minute out of her life to talk to me. She stirred strange feelings in my heart and soul sending a shiver through me. In the week before I came to the Academy strange things started happening. Sometimes, in the middle of a duel, I would hear voices coming from the cards. I've never told anyone, in case they'd think me crazy or on drugs. And I would defiantly never tell her. But something told me this idea would change. Thought I could not put my finger on it…

I sat at a table in my dorm surrounded by my three best friends. Jaden Yuki stood behind, my current dueling opponent, Syrus Truesdale. Chumley Huffington was sitting at the end of the table watching us play. Jaden was Syrus' adviser so to speak, though his comments were few and far in between. I however refused any outside help, though Chumley so graciously offered it twice. I was also losing 100 to 1050 and it was my turn. The odds were not good. There was a lot riding on this turn. I drew a card and suddenly felt the duel shift in my favor. "I play _Maiden of the Moonlight _in attack mode. Then I play the magic card _Lunar Eclipse _to transform her into _Maiden of the Dark Moon_, giving her a grand total of 3000 attack points! MEANING ADIOS _STEAMROID_! I've won! That means you buy me sodas for the next week!" I grinned as Syrus moaned.

"I thought you said you didn't have a _Maiden of the Moonlight_, Loki." Jaden commented and went to pick it up. I however dove for it and held it close.

"I just traded a little while ago for it. Sweet, huh?"

"What for?"

"I needed it for this combo obviously!"

"No, I mean what card."

Suddenly I really didn't wanna talk about this, "Oh nothing really. Just… Um, well. My-uh… _Dark Magici_-"

"YOU TRADED _A DARK MAGICIAN _FOR A _MAIDEN OF THE MOONLIGHT_?" The trio yelled.

Syrus gaped at me, "That card is like ultra rare! Why in HELL would you trade it? Sure it's a cool combo but really!"

Jaden however seemed to assess the situation in an instant. "He traded with a girl. And she must have been incredibly cute, too."

I felt like someone had just stuck me into an oven, "I never said that!"

"Don't give us that bull, your face says it all."

"My face?"

Chumley looked at me with a mixture of confusion and laughter, "Dude you're the same color as your jacket."

Jaden leaned across the table, "So who was she?"

"I told you I-"

Syrus sat by my side, "Come on, spill. The girls never talk to me! A girl traded cards with you! Give us the details."

Chumley got on my other side, "Does she have a koala she doesn't want?"

I looked from Jaden to Syrus to Chumley and took a deep breath, "Her name is Melody. She's an Obelisk."

Jaden sat back, "Loki, you aim high for a 1st year don't you? That girl has guys at her beck and call. She is hot, too."

Chumley gave me a look of what looked like admiration, "You've talked to the sister of Hira?"

"Yeah. I met her before but she probably doesn't remember. It was at a celebrity party I won an invitation for. Some Dj introduced me to her and her sister."

"So what are you? A stalker?"

"NO! She dropped her deck in the hall and I helped her pick it up. I saw her _Maiden of the Moonlight_ and she told me I could have it. I didn't feel right not giving her something in return so I gave her my Magician. I've only seen her a few times since then." Suddenly the lights flickered on and off, before turning off completely. "Um… That can't be good." A few minutes later the Slifers assembled in the eating hall. Professor Banner addressed us with a smile.

"It seems the main generator has malfunctioned. For the next week we will not have lights, air conditioning or stoves. We will however have hot water, and refrigeration. Classes will be postponed until we can get the generator operational again."

The Slifers let out a cheer and walked out chatting happily. Jaden slapped me on the back, "Hear that, my boy? No stove. Sounds like we're having a cook out! Let's go get some recruits!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Recruits?"

"Yeah! What kind of a cook out would it be if it were just us?" Thus we walked to the Obelisks fancy door, Alexis and her friends sat outside chattering happily. "Ladies!" Jaden said giving a graceful bow, "We humbly invite you to grace us with your present at our cookout in honor of the power outage."

Alexis pondered this for a moment, "I guess I'm in. Beats eating bologna sandwiches."

The other girls agreed. Just then Melody walked out of the dorm and spotted me. Our eyes met for a moment or two but she looked away. Jaden spotted her. "Would you like to join us at our cook out?"

The girls looked up at Melody. Something told me that if she wasn't going they weren't.

Melody gave us a crooked smile, "I wouldn't miss it."


	3. Knight of the Red Hero

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Invisible' By Clay Aiken. I am using it for the soul propose of making the plot flow more smoothly. _

_Knight of the Red Hero_

Hey! I'm Jaden Yuki, 2nd year Slifer and best duelist at Duel Academy, if I do say so myself. I live and breath Duel Monsters. I love the thrill of the duel. One day I want to be as good as Yugi Moto my idol in all things dueling! But sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't duel. Maybe I'd be on a sports team, and be going out with friends. I wouldn't be at duel academy, I'd be home. How boring does that sound. Heck then again, maybe I'd even have a girlfriend!.. Not that I want one of course. Hahaha… Yeah… Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I don't really think about the way my life might have been. Now get your game on, 'cause here comes Chapter 3: Knight of the Red Hero! Hey, that's me!…

I led the growing group to the site. Together we began to build a bon fire as big as we could. Professor Banner and Professor Monsoon were kind enough to agree to supervise us. They lit the fire and we rummaged through the loot. The Ra's brought some steak, the Obelisks brought some caviar (which we fed to Pharaoh because it tasted nasty), and the Slifer brought some hotdogs and ramen. All of us laughed and talked together as we cooked the food. It's strange that we were all talking quite civilized to each other. People were once again people. I knew this peace wouldn't last so I planned to enjoy it. I met up with Alexis and her little posse of Obelisk girls. They had added a few Ra girls to their ranks.

"Jaden!" Alexis called.

"Hey! What's up, Lex."

"These are some of our new friends. They wanted to meet you." she indicated a girl with short brown hair. "This is Margarita Preddy. And the red head next to her is Isabella Catkin." The girl with auburn hair waved. "Guys this is Jaden Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you, ladies."

Margarita smiled flirtatiously, "Not as nice as it is to meet you, Jaden."

I cringed and scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I've got to go and see how Bastian with those steaks. Later girls!" and I was off like a rocket.

Bastian stooped next to the fire watching the steaks cook slowly. "Hello, Jaden. Did Maggie startle you?"

"A little. At least that Isabella girl seems normal."

"Oh no, she is far from normal. She is amazing." Then Bastian stared off into some world and I didn't think I wanted to follow him in.

"So how are those steaks coming."

Bastian turned, "Just fine… Has Chumley gotten the… Drinks?"

"He's sneaking them out of the kitchen as we speak."

"That's good." he said tuning back to the steaks.

"I'm gonna check on Loki and see if he's ready with the entertainment."

"What's his entertainment?"

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise." I walked over to the make shift stage. On it were several large items concealed by sheets. A black haired head worked underneath the one in the center. "Loki, what are you doing!"

"Oh, Jaden! Could you call Briar? Tell him that I'm ready and he can get the others?"

"Call him?"

"Yeah, with the microphone."

I then saw the mic stand and tapped it. There was a squeaking sound and I said. "Would Briar please get the others and report to the stage. Loki is waiting for you. Thanks. That is all." To Loki I added, "I've always wanted to do that."

Briar walked to the stage with Chumley, an Obelisk girl named Mindy and a Ra boy I had never talked to before. "We're ready, Mon Capitan!"

"Alright lets hit it!" he walked to the cover items and pulled off the sheets to reveal a bass and electric guitar, a keyboard, a set of drums and two enormous speakers. The four walked to the instruments and started to tune them. Loki walked up to the mic. "Hello, students of Duel Academy. This afternoon for your entertainment, this band of your fellow classmates will be performing songs requested by you. Give a hand for Up a Creek!" The crowd of students cheered loudly. "To request a song please write it on a piece of paper and put it in the plastic fish bowl on the table to the right of the stage. Songs will be chosen at random. The first song is my request seeing as we have none as of right now. It's called _Invisible _by Clay Aiken:

_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone  
Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive _

If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight  
If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
Oh Wait.. I already am.

The band played on as I watched the crowd. They slowly got up and started to dance.


	4. Maiden of the Blue Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Pickin' Wildflower' by keith anderson…

_Maiden of the Blue Rose…_

I'm Alexis Rhodes, an Obelisk blue 3rd year. I consider myself a pretty good duelist. And hey, what more could I ask for? But lately I have this strange feeling I'm missing something and the way my life is going I may never find out. But then again what I never do? I feel like the point has just gone right over my head. Why am I talking about this? None of you people have any idea what I'm going through. Now most of my friends are Slifers… Weird. I know. But they aren't bad people. All this rivalry is truly pointless. We're all here to learn to be better duelists, not to put each other down. I bet if we took of the jackets, amd just went wandering around we'd walk past each other and wave without a second thought. Jaden's starting to bridge that gap and it's turning this school upside down. Personally I think that's just what this school needs…

People all around me were yelling and screaming for an encore from the band. By now must of them were swaggering a bit, and slurring their words. Someone had gotten the brilliant idea to spike the soda. It had taken me about four cups of soda before I realized it. Most of the girls had long ago changed into jeans, but some of the ones still in skirts wouldn't risk getting up from there spots on the ground. I listened as Loki sang into the mic his eyes on Melody who was sitting next to me on our tarp,

_"Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening?  
Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?  
I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado,  
And I iced down a six-pack. _

Hey lady don't you worry 'bout your mama,  
Like 007 we can keep it covert.  
Undercover on the ground by the water  
Gonna get a little peace... on earth."

I could not believe Melody as she got up and went to the front of the dance floor with almost every boys eyes on her,

_"Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers…" _

I couldn't figure out why Melody was up there. But as she danced to the chorus I saw her eyes never left the singer. She was flirting with the boy. I'd known Melody for a long while and she never flirted with anyone. Ever. But here she was shaken her behind with this weird look on her face. Even Zane had made it to the dance floor spinning around Margarita like a little yellow top,

_"…Take a trail ride if you know what I mean.  
Hey baby won't you come with me?_

_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers…"_

The song then began to wrap up, and Melody got up on the stage and stood next to Loki. He twirled her around once and spoke into the mic, "Thank you everyone. We are all a bit tired so we're going to have a DJ at the table where we were having request thank you everyone and give it up on last time for 'Up a Creek'!" the crowd roared and Loki walked off stage with an arm around Melody.

Then Jaden walked up and stood above me, "Hey, Alexis. You wanna come to the fire? We were just about to roast Marshmallows."

"Sure." I said standing up, we started to work are way through the crowd when the space between everybody began to shrink and I felt extremely dizzy. The volume on the crowd seemed to turn to max as I slowed down to regain balance. When the world stopped spinning I saw Jaden back track to me.

"Come on!" Jaden yelled over the noise, and grabbing my hand. A strange sensation went through me like a wave. My face became hot and all I could do was let Jaden pull me along. When we finally made it through he didn't let go as I thought he would. Instead he stopped to talk to some people from his dorm. A few feet away Zane and Margarita seemed to be arguing. Over the noise I strained to hear what they were saying.

"…I saw the way you were talking to Jaden earlier. You were all goo-goo eyed over him." Zane said in his usual calm tone except now it had a hint of anger. "You'd flirt with anything on two legs. I seriously don't know what I saw in you."

"Oh, yeah? Don't think I didn't see the way you watched that super star dancing! You watched her like she was going to give you the phone number to win a million dollars!" Margarita was stumbling over her words obviously dizzy from the hot sauce.

As it turns out, Syrus had just walked by. He stopped at Zane's words and turned to him. "Brother, that is no way to talk to a girl! You should know better. You only said those things because you were jealous, and you should be ashamed to suggest such a thing of Margarita."

Margarita gave Syrus a tender look then glared at Zane, "You should listen to your brother Zane. At least HE knows how to treat a lady." then she turned to Syrus. "Would you like to go to the dance floor. It's a little CROWDED over here." Before Syrus could reply Margarita grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Zane however stomped off angrily in the other direction, grumbling something about a hut or mutt or something like that. Jaden wrapped up his conversation and we made it to the fire. Bastian sat leaning against a tree with a girl on each arm like a pimp, and strangely not enjoying himself. He persistently told them his heart belonged to another and that he thanked them for their affection but they should seek another candidate. The girls laughed and hiccupped dizzy from the spiked soda. Bastian sighed and tried to get up to no avail. I heard snoring from the trees behind us. There with a bottle of strong hotsauce in their hands were our chaperons Loki sat with an arm around Melody waving a card that was in his other hand just out of Melody's reach. She whines like a baby and throws herself across his lap to get it back. He smiles asking what she'll give him for it. She leans in and gives him a kiss, and I don't mean the kind you'd give your mom. I mean a wet lip-lock. Pulling back she puts her head on his shoulder, forgetting all about the card. I shiver from the cold and rub my hands together. Jaden sits down next to me taking off his Slifer jacket.

"Here, put this on." He says wrapping the jacket around me. I lean against his shoulder and stare into the fire. Suddenly drowsy I yawn, which causes a chain reaction. First Jaden yawns, then Loki and so on around the fire. Only Chumley doesn't yawn. He's wide awake and making ten marshmallows on one stick. The two girls next to Bastian giggle, and hold him tighter. Bastian sighs and gives up. Isabelle joins the circle sitting across the fire from Bastian and his new sleeves. She is glaring at them. Bastian seems to be bleeding for help. None arrives. The girls giggle and the one on the right plants a kiss on his mouth. Bastian tries pulling away but just as he does the other kisses him as well. Isabelle, looking shocked and hurt. Gets up and runs back toward the party. Bastian somehow fines strength to pull himself free and runs after her. The others don't seem to notice the commotion. Loki, Melody and a few random people I don't know have fallen asleep. Chumley is cooking marshmallows, a group of boys are dueling, and Jaden is just staring into the fire.

Still a little drowsy I look up at Jaden, "Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, Alexis. Why do ya ask?"

"Just curious…" Then I stare of into the fire. The silence seems to last forever when suddenly Jaden asks,

"Do you like me?"

I think about this for a moment. I'm about ready to fall asleep and this is a bad time to be asked such an important question. Before I can think of the answer the words come out by themselves, "No, Jaden. I love you." Then it all went black.

_(LunarFlare14)_

Hey everybody! It's LunarFlare14! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. The next Chapterfeatures everybody's favorite Ra formulator Bastian Misawain _Knight of the Yellow Sage!_ See you there!


	5. Knight of the Yellow Sage

_Knight of the Yellow Sage_

I am Bastian Misawa., a 2nd year Ra yellow at Duel Academy. I deal in formulas and logic. But some things are just beyond explanation. For one, there is Jaden Yuki. He has no set strategy and duels on impulse. Yet he still wins duels. I am not sure how he does this. I can find no logic in it at all. Then there are these strange voices I hear. They sound like nothing I have ever heard. No one else hears them and they sometimes come when I am alone and looking through my cards. Lastly there is Isabelle Catkin. She is the perfect mix of intelligence, intuition and beauty. Her father is a rocket scientist and her mother is a artist. She is charming, and alluring. Yet we constantly quarrel. The girl gives me a headache and makes my heart lighter. I am being pulled in just to many directions at once. Let's just hope I can get through this chapter without losing my mind…

I woke up with a headache of cosmic proportions, and a blanket laid carefully over me. The room spun under my feet as I stood. I was in the Ra common room. In one hand I held Isabelle's picture. The other a bottle of hot sauce. I cursed who ever spiked that soda, and gave me the bottle. I thought back to the night before. Steaks… Girls… Music… Girls… Spiked soda… More girls… Ow… Must have thought to hard. None of those girls were Isabelle. Then I remembered the scene by the fire. After running after her, I lost her in the crowd then made my way back here to await her return. I must have fallen asleep while I waited and someone was kind enough to give me a blanket. I sighed. If Isabelle did like me she probably hated me now. The dizzy feeling gone I walked out onto the grounds, where it looked like a battlefield, with bodies all around. Except they were all still alive of course. My metaphors get away with me sometimes. Anyway among the bodies I couldn't see Isabelle. I walked across the glade with great care, to the small indention in the forest were the fire had been. Only four remained, all of whom were fast asleep. Alexis and Jaden leaned against each other, Alexis wearing Jaden's jacket. Melody's head was on Loki's shoulder both where smiling dreamily. I bent down and poked Loki's head. He stirred and looked around sleepily. Then he looked at Melody, eyes wide. "Oh Slifer! It wasn't a dream!" his movements caused Melody to wake. She looked up at Loki and shrieked.

"What the-?"

She scrambled away before getting up and running. Loki looked hurt and confused. Sighing he saw Jaden and Alexis. Looking up at me he asked, "Should we wake them up."

"Nah…" I said. I wasn't exactly paying much attention.

"So how did things go with Isabelle?"

"Terrible."

"You couldn't find her, huh?"

"No. It's as if she fell off the face of the earth. She isn't anywhere around here."

"Did you check her room?"

I opened my mouth to answer but realized I hadn't in fact checked her room. "Thanks, Loki. I didn't think of that."

"Hey you got a camera?"

I stared wide eyed at Loki, "Why do you need a camera?"

Loki shook his head and stood. A boy from the photography club was just outside the little circle. Loki grabbed his camera and took a picture of Jaden and Alexis. He stood there counting then looked at the picture. "Gotta love Polaroids."

"That is really terrible you know that. And after getting you and Melody together too. I thought that was what you wanted. Just because we're having woman problems doesn't give you any right to start some for Jaden."

"I hare it when you're right… Later then." he said putting the picture in his pocket. He sat underneath the tree and sighed. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

"Thinking of Melody, are we?"

Loki looked up at me. "Bastian, what am I going to do?"

"Don't ask me. I have problems of my own."

"Dumb ass, just apologize."

Loki's slight outburst surprised me, "Why don't you apologize to Melody then?"

Loki looked at me like I had just told him the sky was orange, "I have nothing to apologize for. I will never apologize for how I feel. Never. I meant everything I did last night." he might of sounded angry but he was smiling.

"Whatever you say, Loki."

Alexis stirred, jumping when she saw Jaden. She stood and brushed herself off, face red as a tomato. Laying his jacket on him carefully she walked quickly away.

Jaden awoke with a yawn, his jacket falling to his lap when he stretched. He looked around. "What happened?"

"You spiked the soda, jerk off!" Loki yelled, throwing a rock at his head, creating a good sized lump.

As Jaden rubbed his head I asked, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Nope, not after the band started playing."

Loki stood, "You're such a-"

I put my hand on his shoulder, "He's been punished enough."

"For what?"

"Nothing Jay." Me and Loki walked down the path.

Jaden scrambled to his feet, "Come on guys! What?"

Just then Isabelle walked out of the woods, she spotted us and stopped dead. "Isabelle!" I cried out in both surprise and relief. Her presence made my heart lighter. "Can I talk to you?"

Loki grabbed Jaden and pulled him down the path.

"Sure." she said walking towards me. I felt a strange sensation. My eyes strayed to her hips and I had to look away. I wondered how far I could push this.

"About last night-"

"Don't worry about it." she said as she stopped in front of me.

I was slightly confused. "What?" Did she understand that I was forced into that extremely awkward situation?

"I won't tell anyone. Promise." Then she turned on her heels and walked quickly away off.

"Wait! Isabelle that-" but she was gone. "- that wasn't what I meant." Girls are complicated, I thought with a sigh. Just then Syrus stumbled onto the path, gasping for breath.

"Bastian! You haven't seen Margarita around have you?"

"No… I've been a little preoccupied."

"Good. No sign of Zane either. Man, I'm telling you, that girl is clingy!"

"I know. I grew up with her. Even went out with her once."

"What happened?"

"She broke up with me. Said I didn't answer her calls. True is I threw my phone into a river."

Syrus straightened and looked at me, "Hey what's up. You look like duel monsters was just outlawed."

"I think I just screwed up a relationship before it even started." Then I turned and walked to the Ra dorms.

(LUNARFLARE14)

Next Knight of the Red Bond! Starring Syrus as Duel Academy's very own cupid. Love's gone wrong, and it's up to Syrus to fix it.


	6. Knight of the Red Bond

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.. Not Duel monsters… not yugioh… not You Can't Hide beautiful by Aaron Lines… not the pope… Wait… the pope doesn't show up in this story…_

Syrus: No… But I do and you don't own me.

_Must you constantly remind me of that?_

Syrus: …Yes

………………………………...

_The Knight of the Red Bond_

I'm Syrus Truesdale, 2nd year Slifer and little brother of Zane Truesdale. Well, to start I should probably sum up what has happened so far. First Loki and Melody meet and fall head over-heals, but Melody is in complete denial. Then when the power goes out a few weeks later, Jaden gets this bright idea to get the two together by having a big cook-out with food and drink and music, but he also spikes the punch with hot sauce. By eleven at night everyone's a little out of it and some crazy stuff begins to happen, Bastian is backed into a corner by two girls and they kiss him one after the other in front of the girl he is in love with, Loki and Melody really… Um…. Hit it off, and for some reason Melody is acting like she discovered she has the plaque, then Alexis confesses to Jaden that she is in love with him and what does he do? He pulls a memory blank on us the next morning… Oh… And I kinda… Accidentally stole Margarita from my brother, and now she clings to me like cellophane. I don't even like her all that much. In fact I'm beginning to despise her.. I have _got_ to get Zane and Margarita back together, and it looks like it's up to me to me to do it, or I'll be stuck with her forever!

I wake up late again. It's been a week since the morning after and the affects of the drama are wearing off. Save a small group of people (myself included), who completely screwed up that night. This group includes Loki, Melody, Alexis, Bastian, Isabelle, Zane, and me. Zane won't talk to me and glares at me whenever he sees me. Margarita has become my shadow and follows me from the moment I step outside my room until I go back in, but she seems happy with it. The power is suppose to come on this afternoon. Tomorrow classes start again. I have to get rid of her today. I get up and get dressed. Today is going to be a long day. Checking to make sure the cost was clear, I sneaked off towards the school. As I approached the entrance someone called my name. Quickly I ducked in a bush, to find it was just Chumley. "Man, you're jumpy. You act like you're a groundhog that just saw it's shadow."

Getting out of the bush I brushed myself off, "If you had a shadow like mine you'd be jumpy too."

"It's that Margarita again, huh?"

"Yup. I can't get rid of her. She is so thick sometimes! She jus can't take a hint!  
I then got on my knees. "Chumley you gotta help me! I am going to do something I swore never to do. I need support."

"Dude, this isn't about me."

"No but I'll make your life miserable if you don't."

"Fine, fine, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask my brother for help."

"Okay but you gotta play it close to the vest."

A half an hour later after spending the whole time practicing how I would ask him I knocked on the door of Zane's dorm. When he opened the door my plans went out the window and I broke down. I fell to my knees and wailed. "You have GOT to help me! Margarita is driving me insane! I never wanted her! Please take her BACK!"

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't Margarita is stubborn. She'd never admit she was sorry, or wrong. Now go."

"NO! You are a lousy brother. And this time I will not accept no! I will sit out here for days until you agree." At first Zane didn't say anything but when he did he gave me a cool smile.

"You just stood up to me."

"Yeah… I think I did."

"Well, Syrus, I'll tell you what. You figure out a plan and I'll go along with whatever it is. But I won't help make it. Got that."

"Good 'cause I think I already got one."

SO an hour later I dragged Margarita out to a private spot on the island with a determined look on my face.

"Where are we going, Sy-why?"

Cringing at what she called me, I looked ahead, "I'm going to duel Zane!"

Margarita's eyes went wide, "Duel him? Why?"

"Because he challenged me of course. I don't know all the details but I know we're dueling for you."

"I am not a trophy."

"I know that but apparently Zane doesn't." Margarita growled at his name and was silent the rest of the way. In a clearing just within sight of the Slifer dorm Zane stood. I gave one last prayer up to Slifer and counter with my own determined stance. Zane's eyes were on Margarita. His determined look turned to a much softer one. THAT was not part of my plan. "Get your game on, Bro!"

And so it began, I summoned a Cyroid in attack mode and end my turn. Almost automatically my brother summoned a Cyber Dragon. He attacked my Cyroid. The game went on this way until we were tied at 300 and 300. Zane was following my plan perfectly. Or almost… Zane kept watching Margarita with that same soft look that was so unlike my brother. I knew my plan was almost complete. Next run he'd blow me away with his Cyber Twin Dragon. It was only a matter of time. But as he drew his card he sighed and put it back then rested his hand on his duel disk. "You win Syrus. I give up. I can't do this anymore. Margarita gasped. I decide he must know what he's doing. So I let out a victorious cheer. Zane turned and in just a loud enough voice said, "I can't win. And even if I did I'd lose. She'd hate me." Then he turned his head and smiled at Margarita, "Be happy, 'kay?" The girl was on the verge of tears. My brother was a genius. Not exactly how I planned it but it was still good. I turned and pretended to be confused.

"What's wrong Margie?" I ask and went to hold her hand supportively, as Zane began to walk away.

"Oh, Syrus I'm a terrible person!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've used you this whole time to make Zane jealous and now he hate me. I am just terrible."

Now I gave her a sad look, "If you want to be with my brother… I won't stop you, and from the sound of it I know he wishes you'd never fought in the first place."

Margarita hugged me with her vice grip, I gasped for breath, "Oh Syrus, thank you for being so understanding! How can I ever repay you?"

"Stop… Choking me?"

"Oh sorry." she said letting go and plant a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you." Then she ran off after Zane.

I smiled as I watched her go. When the pair were out of sight I jumped happily, "Free! I'm free! Halleluiah! Praise the heavens! I am FREEEEE!" I ran to our dorm and flung the door open and screamed, "I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jaden covered his ears.

"Keep it down. I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?"

"Alexis is ignoring me."

"Why?"

"How should I know? It took me three days to notice it. Now I'm suppose to know why?"

"Maybe it has to do with that cook out we had last week. I know that's where my problems started."

"I guess."

"I'll tell you what? I'll talk to the other guys and see what's up, 'kay?"

"That would be great, Sy! You're a lifesaver."

"I know. Just call me cupid."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

So I set out to find Bastian. He was hanging with Jaden. Maybe he knew. But he wasn't in his dorm. I searched all of the grounds and determined that he must be in the school. Following a long train of people pointing, I found him on the roof, staring at the sky. "The clouds look kind like hearts today." he said with a sigh. He was beginning to weird me out.

"Bastian do you know what's eaten Alexis?"

"That she became slightly drunk at the party you mean?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you knew why she's avoiding Jay?"

"Oh it's a long story and I'm not in the mood. I have problems too you know. Jaden can figure it out himself."

"How about if I help you?"

"Depends… How good are you with relationships?"

"Well, I fixed my brothers."

"You mean you got Margarita and Zane together? Impressive. Will you help me mend things with Isabelle then?"

"What do you know about her? Is there something she's afraid of?"

"She's afraid of the dark."

"Would Chumley be able to pick her up, even if she was struggling?"

"Yes… I believe he could."

I thought about this for a moment and it began to form in my head, "Hmmm… This could work."

"What?"

"Never mind, just be walking by the broom closet on the floor below this one at three."

Five minutes to three o'clock me, Chumley and Zane stood out side the broom closet casually. All of us were in blue Obelisk uniforms. Chumleys hair was spike up in a strange mountain of hair and grease. Zane wore a blue hat and his hair pulled back. I wore a blonde wig I found in the theater closet. All of us wore sunglasses. Right on schedule Isabelle turned the corner of the hall just as I heard Bastian stretching on the roof. I got on my best sneer and turned to the others, "Hey look at the pretty Canary, Sting! Hey Canary shouldn't you be at the nest with your momma!"

Isabelle's eyes lit with a dangerous fire, then she said quite loudly where we should go. Chumley cracked his knuckles. "I don't like her attitude boss. May I?"

I consider this and nodded with a sinister smile, "Yes you may, Sting my boy. Who am I to keep you from your fun." Chumley then scooped her up just as Bastian turned the corner. "Yeah boys. Looks like we got ourselves a mustard stain." Bastian glared. He didn't seem to know who we were. That'd make this all the more real. "Stuff girly in the closet for a minute would you, Sting? Let's teach him to look at us with more respect, Kane." Chumley opened the door and stuffed her in then me and Zane grabbed Bastian by the wrists and swung him in. Then we locked the door. We then came out of our disguises and walked down the hall towards the stairs. "Now all we have to do is wait about an hour. They'll be happily in love again when I come to get them."

"Playing match maker is hard work." Chumley said with a huff, "Think we could go make some grill cheese?"

"Sure we've got time." Zane said then looked at me, "Hey, were do you get his stuff from? That was brilliant. Putting them in a closet 'til they work it out." I didn't answer. I was formulating how I would explain how I found them, without telling them it was me. It'd all work out.

Two hours later I ran up the stairs. I'd lost track of time completely and left them up their to long. I open the door and found them both on the floor asleep with smiles on their faces. Silenltly I nudged Bastian awake. He shielded his eyes to the bright light of the hall way. "Syrus?"

"I am so sorry Bastian I fell asleep and totally lost track of time… What are you doing in here?… With Isabelle?"

"I came when you told me too ant there were three thugs outside pushing Isabelle around then the grabbed me and threw us both in this closet."

"I am so sorry. It must have been terrible."

"Not really… In fact close the door I am exhausted."

"Just tell me what happened between Alexis and Jaden and I'll gladly leave. I only have a few more hours of daylight left."

"Apparently Alexis told Jaden that she loved him. Then she pasted out and now she's completely embarrassed."

"Really?… Wow."

"Yes and Loki has a Polaroid of them asleep and leaning on each other, all peaceful like."

"Oh really? I might not need to work out a plan for that one. All I need it the picture."

"Loki might not give it to you. He's in a bad mood."

"If it's a woman problem, then maybe I can fix it."

"I hope so." Then I closed the door. This time I left it open. I walked down the stairs. Loki was sitting on the front steps. Staring at the sky.

"Loki?"

He turned and smiled, "Hey, Syrus."

"You have that Polaroid of Jaden and Alexis right?"

"Yeah but I'm not giving it to you. It's my tool for blackmail against Jaden for screwing things up between me and Mel."

"What if I fix it?"

"Huh?"

"Things between you and Mel. What if I could help you fix it?"

"I'd give it to you hands down."

"Good then I shall show you how to charm your Melody."

It was nightfall by the time I was ready to get my plan in motion. Me and Loki stood outside Melody's dorm room window, Loki with a guitar. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Positve. Now sing."

Taking a deep breath Loki walked a little closer. And strummed a few notes on his guitar. I ran and jumped into the bushes. Loki released his breath and began to play:

_She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
I don't know what she's talking about_

_She looks through Magazines_

_With every page she dreams of  
Looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself_

_Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone_

At the chorus Melody came to her window, she stared down in sheer awe of what was taking place beneath her window.

_She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads, man  
Every time she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's sexy_

_And the way she thinks sometimes  
Out of nowhere she blows my mind  
She, makes me laugh, makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things_

_A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl_

_You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful _

Loki stared up at Melody. Other girls had open there window to listen to the boys song and they all clapped. Melody just gave him a soft smile. Loki grinned from ear to ear and bowed, "My fair Maiden, I must bid ye good night, until sweet morrow's morn when once more I can gaze upon you beauty with the love of a thousand suns." He then ran quickly off and jumped in my bush. "Here, now let's go! Jaden needs that picture more than I do." He said handing it to me and dodging out of sight. I scrambled to my feet and ran after Loki towards our dorm. There I found Jaden staring at the ceiling. I held the picture over his eyes to block his gaze from the roof of our room. "Stop sulking I have brought you news."

"Really?" he said sitting up. He stared at the picture in confusion. "When was this taken?"

"A week ago. Apparently you and Alexis got a little cozy and she's embarrassed because she remembers an you don't." Jaden let out a groan.

"That's just not fair!" he said falling backward. "Damn it! I wish I could see her right now…"

"Well let's go!"

"Wha?"

"Yeah, I got a feeling if we go now, you'll get your wish."

"Isn't it a little late? She's probably-"

"No excuses. We're going."

"We?"

"Yes WE. Now get up!" As we walked toward the Obelisk dorms, Jaden became more and more nervous. As if by fate there was Alexis sitting on the steps hugging her knees. I pushed Jaden out into the open, and ducked behind a tree. Alexis saw him and stood abruptly. Dusting herself off she looked toward Jaden, turning a light pink.

"Hey Alexis. I um…"

I slapped my forehead. He had the whole walk to think of something and he gets tongue tied. "Hey Jaden." she said shyly. This wasn't Alexis' usually disposition, and she didn't seem to know how to handle it. I crossed my fingers and sent out loud thought of encouragement to Jaden, hoping he heard them.

"Alexis… I… It just-you see… Oh, to hell with it!" then he stomped up to her pulled her close and kissed her. I almost fell over. That went better than I expected. I decided to leave the love birds alone and walked back toward the Slifer dorm. I had class tomorrow and it was getting late. Who knewplay Cupid took so muchout of you.

………………………………...

Syrus: And that's the story. What bugs me is why I had to be Duel Academy's cupid and the author didn't get me a girl. Come on! I got the longest of all the chapters but not a girl! I was gypped!

_Now Syrus, there is a simple answer to that…. Because no one can have my Sy! (Tackles him)_

Chumley: Then why didn't I get a cutie out of this story?

_Um… (crosses fingers) Because you get one in the sequel…_

Chumley: Sweet

Syrus: (Gasps) You are worse than Margarita!

_Thank you, my dear Slifer-sweetie!_

Syrus: (Groans)

_Well everyone I thank you for your patience on this one. I got writer's block but then I had a creative epiphany. Maybe I'll make an Afterword for my loyal readers (wink)…_


	7. Afterword: Maiden of the Word

_In honor of my 40th review I have decided to write an epilogue. The final chapter in this saga… I think a reviewer asked a question about Isabella and Bastian. They didn't do much because Isabella is scared of the dark. That totally ruins the mood. Trust me, I know…. I'd like to thank my loyal readers and reviewers. I'd also like to thank the people of my dog, my bird, my other dog, blah blah blah blah blah …and of course my mom. Sniff I luv you guys. Just remember what I said at the end of chapter six about Sy. (Sy: Wha? Gulps and Hits back button wha'd she say!) I've already said to much. On with the show!_

Syrus Truesdale sat on the beach watching the waves roll in. It was four hours until Halloween Costume Ball and he still didn't have a date. It seem everyone had one. Jaden had Alexis, Zane had Margarita, Bastian had Isabella, Loki had Melody, and Chumley had the snack table. He had a good book and a lamp. This was not cool and something had to be done about it. He stood confidently and marched up the beach to the grass heading toward the dorms. He couldn't go girl hunting in this outfit. After changing his clothes he stood away from the mirror to check the damage. A simple black T-shirt and blue jeans, and his hair slicked back. Leaving his glasses on the table he walked out blind as a bat. He made it to the stairs and grabbed the blurred line he assumed was the rail and walked carefully down the stairs. Once down he simply followed the tan blur at his feet. Not paying attention to passersby. Suddenly he bumped into someone, falling on his bottom. _Smooth,_ he thought looking up. It was the silhouette of a girl a girl with long hair and nice curves. She bent down close to his face squinting. She was cute. Her hair was blonde, dreadlocked and long, and her eyes were a bluish-grey. Her jacket was red, her shirt was black and said 'I 3 dorks'. He was pretty sure her skirt was a mini and plaid like those Scottish people, and her boots were black with big heels over fish net stockings. A black duffle bag over his shoulder. It appear that she had bent all of the attire rules. But considering she lacked chains and piercing in anything other than her ears (that he could see anyway), so she was reasonably within the dress codes limits. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out a pair of black granny glasses. Putting them on she pulled away. "Hey." he said out of lack of ability to use his brain. All he kept thinking was, _Dang she's cute!_

"Hey yourself." she said holding out her hand to help him up. Taking it he allowed her to help him to his feet. Suddenly he felt his attire silly. He should have done something about his hair that stuck outward from his head.

"Yeah, um.. Sorry about running into you like that. I can't see anything without my glasses."

"Me neither. I like mine but they can be such a pain. By the way my names Luna Forten."

"Syrus Truesdale."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Slifer Red dorms would ya?"

"Yeah… I do. There um… This way." He said pointing a shaking hand towards the dorms he had just left. Damn not 20 yards and he already found a likely candidate. He walked with her in the direction of the dorms, "So… How long you been at Duel Academy."

"I just got here this morning. I've been filling out papers all DAY. I can't wait to see my room so I can take a nap."

"Must have been a real drag… You know sitting around in the office all afternoon."

"Oh yeah. I-" she was cut off by the sound of yelling coming from the dorm rooms. Running toward them was Jaden wielding what appeared to be a drawing of some one. Chumley was huffing behind him.

"Come on, Jay! Give it back!"

"No way! I'm showing it to Melody. She won't believe that you've drawn this picture of her sister. Who knows maybe Hira will ask you out!"

Chumley sat on the ground and moaned, "She'll probably just laugh at me and say I have a big nose."

Syrus stepped between the pair. "Jaden I told you to stop doing this."

"But Sy! I want to hook people up to! It sounds like fun." Syrus slapped his forehead. Ever since their little ordeal after the cook out Jaden had been trying to play matchmaker and as easy as it was to find him his girl Jaden proved to be more of an anti-cupid. All his attempts ended in disaster. Before anyone could say anything else Luna snatched the drawing from Jaden. She then walked to Chumley and after looking at it handed it to him.

"Hey this is pretty good. Think you could do one of me?"

Chumley looked upand took his picture, "Sure I could but unless you want to be sitting on a stool for hours at a time you may want to give me a photo. Name's Chumley."

"Luna."

As they discussed the details Jaden snuck to Syrus' side and whispered, "Who's SHE?"

Syrus got red and looked at the ground, "Just some girl I bumped into. She's new here and-"

"So are you gonna ask her to the dance?"

"Who said I wanted to go to the dance?"

"Well you're all fancy. I thought you were looking for a date."

"I-"

"Syrus. Dude. You coming?" Luna called as she was following Chumley to the common room. Syrus ran to catch up and stood beside Luna. She was an inch shorter than he was. Jaden stayed where he was looking irritated.

"My name is Jaden!"

"'Kay! ARE YOU COMING?"

"Yeah." he said then jogged after them.

………………………………...

The group sat in the common room, the three boys sat in a circle around the girl as she told them stories of all the things she'd seen. Luna had met many of the worlds top duelist and had even had a conversation with Mai Valentine. They sat in awe as she showed them a picture she took with the duelists. There was Yugi Moto on her left as well as Joey Wheeler and Mai. On her Right was Seto Kaiba and his little brother. Her older brother had participated in Battle City, but lost after only a few matches. She said he lacked experience and skill. Battle City was just one of his many failures.

"That's amazing, Luna." Syrus said awestruck. The other didn't say a word but had a look of admiration in their eyes. Jaden looked at his watch.

"Oh man! I gotta change. Alexis will kill me if I'm late picking her up. Nice to met you Luna." he then ran out.

"I should get to changing too." Chumley stood and walked out.

Then it was just her and Syrus. His face got red again but if Luna saw it she didn't say anything about it. She was looking after them, confused. He realized she was clueless about the dance. "They're getting ready for a party the school's having tonight."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

"I don't really wanna go…" his voice trailed off. Suddenly she got red and looked kind of nervous for the first time all night. She was waiting to see what he'd say. He looked at her pretty face changing color and thought, _Oh, what the hell,_ "Unless you want to go. We could go together."

Her face lit up and she nodded vigorously, "I'd love too! Let me change. Now I'm happy I brought a costume" She ran for the girl's room. As soon as she was out of sight he jump in the air and yelled out. Then her made a break for the door. Running to his dorm he flung on his costume. He was going as a prince, with armor and everything. Chumley and Jaden barely realized he'd entered and never acknowledged he'd entered or left the room. When he came back down stairs Luna was already there her dreadlocks were in a half ponytail and braided. She wore a blue gown with kimono sleeves and silver sequence and trimmed with silver lace. The sleeves covered little of her shoulders and it went almost to the floor. On her head was a simple tiara with and aquamarine in it that was the same color as the dress. He almost laughed when he saw she lacked shoes. Luna was gorgeous. He felt a little bad for going out with her, wondering what Dark Magician Girl would think. But when Luna smiled at him he let it go. She spun around, "Well?"

"You look amazing."

Luna blushed a bit. He offered her his arm and they walked together to the clearing where the cook out had taken place. Now people were dressed up in different costumes. His brother was dressed as a rabbit and sat at the edge of the clearing being fed grapes from the much more… Pleasantly dressed bunny Margarita. Boys walked by wondering if they should be jealous he his had his head on the lap of a sexy chick or laugh their asses off at his outfits ridiculousness. Most conceded to the latter of the two, and Zane defiantly didn't mind. Alexis stood tapping her foot impatiently, near Bastian and Isabella who were chatting about something syrus didn't catch. Melody was near the watching Loki play with his group he had rechristened 'Melting Rain'. they were playing a set before they switched to a DJ. Chumley played the drums with one stick and a chicken leg, taking the occasional bite out of it. Luna dragged him to the dance floor and began to dance. She was really good, swinging her hips to the beat and trying to get Syrus to dance. He eventually did and to his surprise he wasn't half bad. That's how the night went on. No spiked punch, no drama, just lots of fun and a pretty girl shaking her hips and not minding if he stared. In fact she seem to enjoy it. After the last song there was a fireworks show. Everyone watched in awe of the sparks of color that illuminated the night sky. Luna watched the burst of yellow blue and green, her mouth slightly open. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

………………………………...

Syrus and Luna walked back to the dorms a little early. Both were wiped out, and wanted sleep. Syrus walked her to her room door. She stopped and turned to him. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun!" she said in a happy sigh. "I had a great time."

"Me, too. I'm happy I went."

"Maybe tomorrow we could hang out at the beach?"

He smiled, "Of course." quickly he leaned in and kissed her gently. Pulling away he saw her slightly dazed. "Goodnight, Luna."

"Night." she said softly opening her door and closing it slowly behind her.

Syrus grinned and walked to the common room happily. He sat in a chair and laugh with joy. After his fit he looked around. On the floor was Luna's bag. _She must have left it,_ he thought picking it up and hoping for another kiss some time soon. As he lifted it off the floor a book fell out and opened to just inside the cover. Inside written in just barely legible handwriting was 'Property of Luna Flair Forten'

Syrus_: OH HECK NO! _You did not just write that.

_Yeah I did._

Syrus: I can't BELIEVE you just did that… Made me do that!.. You tricked me!

_Yeah I did!_

Syrus: That's it! I quit! I'm calling my agent! This was NOT in MY contract.

_Hold up magnifying glass over large important looking document Obviously you didn't read the fine print. Reads aloud **I Syrus Truesdale agree to the following terms. One: the author may write what she pleases and I will have no say in the matter. Two: Whatever situation the author has put me in I must not interrupt the story line. Three: Whoever I am put into a relationship with I must go with it no matter WHO it is.**-_

Syrus: I should have seen this coming.

_Come on. Luna Forten/… Lunar Fourteen?_

Syrus: You could have warned me.

_I hinted it._

Syrus: You cheated!

_No I didn't. I said no one can have my Sy. What'd you think? I'd let some fictional duel monster duelist wannabe have you?_

Syrus: I was hoping you would. Sighs

_Well my readers this is it. The final chapter is done and I think that was a particularly happy ending. Syrus got a girl (Sy:GROANS LOUDLY) And Chumley got a drum stick and a buffet table. I hope you love the ending as much as I do. Lots of love!_

_Your Humble Author,_

_Lunarflare14_


End file.
